1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail fixing clip of a railway for directly pressurizing a lower flange portion of a rail of a railway installed in a rail tie or in a concrete railway and tightly fixing to a tie or a rail support for thereby preventing an escape of a rail of a railway, and in particular to a rail fixing clip of a railway having a durability significantly enhanced in a state that more than two separated points are supported.
2. Description of the Background Art
A rail fixing clip of a railway is a formed of a curved steel used for fixing a rail of a railway. One end of the rail fixing clip is fixed to a tie or a rail support which supports the lower portion of the rail of the railway, and the other end of the same is arranged on an upper surface of the flange portion of the rail of the railway at a certain horizontal distance with respect to the one end of the same, so that a flange portion of a rail which receives a couple of force which is generated at a portion of a tie is supported by a reaction force generated in a tie (in the case of a railway which is constructed without a tie) based on an elastic transform by a weight of a train which moves along a rail between the rail supports of the railway for thereby fixing the rail to the tie.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a rail fixing clip of a conventional railway, FIG. 2 is a cut-away disassembled perspective view of a railway having a rail fixed by a rail fixing clip, FIGS. 3A and 3B are front and side views illustrating a rail fixing clip of a conventional railway, and FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken s along line 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional rail fixing clip is formed in an e-shape formed by curving a single rod and includes a straight line shape hinge portion 1a at an one end of the same, a couple-of-force portion 1b arranged in parallel at one side of the hinge portion 1a, and a pressing portion 1c extended from the couple-of-force portion 1b, detouring the hinge portion 1a and arranged in parallel with respect to the hinge portion 1a at a portion opposite to the couple-of-force portion 1b. 
As shown in FIG. 2, in the conventional rail fixing clip 1 of the railway, the hinge portion 1a is inserted into a fixing hole 3a of the clip fixing plate 3 (herein after called as a plate) embedded in the tie 2 and is fixed to the plate 3 in such a manner that the pressing portion 1c is mounted on the flange portion 5a of the rail 5, and the opposite couple-of-force portion 1b is formed on the plate 3.
In the conventional rail fixing clip 1 of the railway, the plate 3 offsets the couple of force based on a reaction force R1 of a vertical direction applied with respect to the upper portion of the hinge portion 1a on an upper portion of the fixing hole 3a and a reaction force R2 of the vertical upper portion applied with respect to the lower portion of the couple of force 1b through the pressing portion 1c of FIG. 2 with respect to the flange portion 5a of the rail 5 which receives a couple of force based on the vertical weight of the train between two ties 2 for thereby maintaining a parallel state of the force and moment, so that the rail 5 is fixed to the tie 1 or the rail support. Namely, the couple of force which is generated in a tie due to a vertical weight of the train which moves between two ties (or rail supports) in a direction that the rail is separated is applied in a vertical upper direction with respect to the lower portion of the pressing portion 1c of the pressing clip 1, and a moment MF1 about a connection portion (portion A of FIG. 1) between the pressing portion 1c and the couple-of-force portion 1b as shown in FIG. 3a and a moment MF2 about the hinge portion 1a as shown in FIG. 3B are generated. As shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, the to conventional rail fixing clip 1 has a reaction force R1 of the plate 3 applied in a vertical direction in the portion above the hinge portion 1a, and the tie 1 has a vertical upper direction reaction R2 applied with respect to the couple of force 1b through the plate 3. A resistance moment MR1 is applied about the connection portion A between the couple-of-force portion 1b and the pressing portion 1c based on the reaction force R1, and a resistance moment MR2 is applied about the connection portion A between the couple-of-force portion 1b and the pressing portion 1c, and a resistance moment MR3 is applied about the hinge portion 1a for thereby maintaining a parallel state between the force and moment, so that the rail 5 is not separated. The forces applied to each portion of the fixing clip are actually applied as a distribution weight. In the above operation, it is assumed that the forces are a concentration weight applied to the centers of each portion.
The parallel states of the force and moment between the conventional rail fixing clip and the rail flange may be expressed as follows.
F=R1+R2
MF1=MR1+MR2
MF2=MR3
However, in the conventional rail fixing clip, since a torsion stress is concentrated at a connection portion A between the pressing portion 1c and the couple-of-force portion 1b to which an axial moment MF1 and a horizontal direction moment MF2 are applied in maximum by the couple of force F in an axial direction from an applying point of the couple of force F or in a horizontal direction, the durability of the connection portion A is weak. Therefore, in the case that the conventional rail fixing dip is used, the fatigue stress of the connection portion of the rail fixing clip is accumulated due to a repeatedly applied impact weight of the train, and the connection portion may be damaged, so that the maintenance cost is increased. In addition, the elements of the train may be damaged due to the particles of the fixing clip which is cut and flies, so that a worker or train passenger may be damaged by the particles of the fixing clip.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rail fixing clip of a railway capable of supporting more than two separated points with respect to a fixing implement fixed to a tie or a concrete railway for thereby decreasing a torsion stress concentration phenomenon at a certain portion and significantly enhancing a durability.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a rail fixing clip of a railway for fixing a rail of a railway with respect to a rail support of a railway according to the present invention which includes an insertion portion including a couple-of-force portion of a straight line-shaped rod and a hinge portion extended from one end of the couple-of-force portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the couple-of-force portion above the couple-of-force portion, and a support portion including a co-working portion extended from the hinge portion at a certain horizontal distance in parallel with respect to the hinge portion and a pressing portion extended from the co-working portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the co-working portion below the co-working portion for pressing the upper surface of the flange portion of the rail of the railway.
A mounting portion is further mounted in the elongated hole in such a manner that a part of the hinge portion is sunk in the direction of the couple-of-force portion in the hinge portion.
The support portion and insertion portion are symmetric.
The support portion and insertion portion are arranged in the vertical direction.
The support portion and insertion portion has a certain slant angle in the opposite direction.
The slant angle of the support portion and the insertion portion is 45xc2x0.
The lengths of the couple-of-force portion and hinge portion are longer than the lengths of the co-working portion and the pressing portion.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a rail fixing clip of a railway for fixing a rail of a railway with respect to a rail support of a railway which includes an insertion portion including a hinge portion of a straight line rod shape and a couple-of-force portion extended from one end of the hinge portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the hinge portion above the hinge portion and inserted into an elongated home of the fixing implement of the rail support of the railway, and a support portion including a second co-working portion extended from the other end of the couple-of-force portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the couple-of-force portion above the couple-of-force portion, a first co-working portion extended from the second co-working portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the second co-working portion at a certain horizontal distance with the second co-working portion, and a pressing portion extended from the second co-working portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the co-working portion below the co-working portion for thereby pressing the upper surface of the flange portion of the rail of the railway.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a rail fixing clip of a railway for fixing a rail of a railway with respect to a rail support of a railway which includes an insertion portion including a hinge portion of a straight line rod shape and a couple-of-force portion extended from one end of the hinge portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the hinge portion above the hinge portion and inserted into an elongated hole of a fixing implement of the rail support of the railway, and a support portion including a co-working portion extended from the other end of the couple-of-force portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the couple-of-force portion above the couple-of-force portion and a pressing portion extended from the co-working portion and arranged in parallel with respect to the insertion portion at a certain horizontal distance below the co-working portion for thereby pressing the upper surface of the flange portion of the rail of the railway.